


Maybe They Aren't As Different As They Were Told To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Kids, Kid!Draco, Kid!Harry, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, probably add more characters later, they won't be a couple until they get back to normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Harry and Draco both had an accident of some kind which results in them turning into children. They’re a lot more alike than anyone would expect and soon become friends despite what their old friends want. No one knows what to do and they’re hella cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe They Aren't As Different As They Were Told To Be

“...Granger and Weasley, Longbottom and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy. That’s everybody, get with your partners and follow the directions in your books.” Snape said to the room. Nobody so much as dared to look in the direction of Harry and Draco. 

A slytherin from the back of the room quietly said to his partner, “Do you think he’s serious? Is it possible Snape told a joke? He can’t really expect Potter and Draco to work together, can he?” but due to the silence in the room and the dungeon walls, everyone heard it.

After that everything erupted at once. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike couldn’t seem to believe what Snape had said. The only two in the room that didn’t say anything were Harry and Draco. They both knew not to cross their professor, just do the work. 

Once Snape got everyone quiet, class continued.  
~~~  
“What are you doing, Potter?” Draco asked exasperated. 

Harry looked down at the cauldron and sighed, “I have no idea, Malfoy. How about you just correct whatever I messed up, while I worry about trying not to die this school year? Sound like a plan?” Harry was tired and done and just didn’t know what to do anymore. Last year, he saw Voldemort come back and Cedric Diggory die. This year he had to deal with Umbridge and the ministry interfering with his life. Who knows what next year will bring?

Draco was shocked by Harry’s words. He didn’t say anything, just went to work on the potion. They were supposed to be making a harmless potion that would make it easier for a child to sleep. Somehow that didn’t work out. Neither of them knew what was wrong but it started smoking and bubbling before exploding, covering them both in blue goo, knocking them to the ground and putting them to sleep.

Snape and the rest of the class was far enough from their table that they were fine. Madam Pomfrey was called and the boys were moved to the infirmary within a time span of ten minutes while they were still unconscious.  
~~~  
“Do you think we should send them home?” McGonagall asked, before Snape replied with, “Of course we have to let the guardians know, but I do not believe it wise to send them back to theirs homes.”

The children’s heads of houses both looked to Dumbledore for advice on what to do. The headmaster looked at the sleeping students, but they weren’t students anymore. Both had been turned into young children, around seven according to the spells Madam Pomfrey had cast, and still had not woken up after two days.

“I think it best to keep them here but notify the Malfoys and Dursleys.”

The three of them were shooed away from the boys by the mediwitch when she needed to cast more spells to check on them.  
~~~  
Harry woke up late at night, scared of the unfamiliar surroundings. He could remember the same things he knew when he was seven and the last few moments before the potion exploded. Looking around, he spotted a sleeping kid on the bed next to his that looked a lot like the guy he had been speaking to before he went to sleep. 

Harry decided that if he used to be older and now he wasn’t, the same thing probably happened to that boy, whose name he couldn’t remember.

The raven haired be slid out of the bed and padded over to the other one before tapping on the blondes shoulder and saying in a whisper, “Hey, please wake up.” He knew to be gentle when waking someone up because he knew it wasn’t nice to wake up to yelling and knocking.

Draco woke when he felt a tap on his shoulder, having learned to wake when someone tried to wake him if he didn’t want to be yelled at by his father. His eyes immediately focussed on the boy speaking to him before he replied with, “I’m awake. What do you need?” in the same quiet and concerned voice that Harry used. 

The blonde could remember that he had been older but now he wasn’t. He remembered talking to the older version of this boy for a few moments before they both got covered in goo. Draco could not remember the boy's name or how they knew each other, but he remembered his life up until he was seven. 

“Hi, I’m Harry Potter. What’s your name?” Harry smiled at Draco before the answer came, “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And I’m supposed to be your friend when I go to Hogwarts. My father says so. Mother says I can be friends with whoever I want.”

The small boy with lively green eyes looked worried before asking, “Do you want to be my friend?”

Without having to think about it, Draco nodded, “Yes.”

Draco moved over to make room for his new friend, “Will you lay with me? It’s cold, I’m still kinda tired and I don’t really know where we are.” Harry just climbed into the bed and put his head on the pillow with his friend before saying, “Goodnight, Draco. See you in the morning.”  
~~~  
Draco woke the next morning to his godfather’s voice saying, “I can’t believe it.”

The little boy slowly sat up so he wouldn’t disturb Harry before looking around to see Severus, his father and Mother standing in the doorway of the hospital wing. He climbed out of bed, doing his best to not wake his friend, before he walked over to the group of adults. There was a smile on his face the whole time.

“Hello Mother, Father, Severus. I made a friend. I made friends with Harry Potter. Just like you wanted Father. And I wanted to be friends with him so I did what you wanted too, Mother. But I was older before and I don’t think we were friends. I got mad at him before. He didn’t make the potion right so I got mad. But it wasn’t his fault because he was trying not to die, so I wasn’t too mad. But then I messed up when I tried to fix it, so we both woke up here. Sorry I messed up, Severus.” 

By the time that Draco was done telling them what had happened, Harry had gotten out of bed and come to stand behind him. Harry tapped on Draco’s shoulder and waited for him to turn around before saying, “You didn’t mess up. I just messed up a whole lot. I mess up a whole lot. My aunt calls me a ‘freak’ cuz of how much I mess up. It’s okay if you don’t wanna be friends with me cuz I’m a freak. Don’t tell them you messed up though.”

The blonde seemed to take offense to Harry calling himself a freak before he wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders and turned to his parents and godfather, “I helped mess up. It’s not all Harry’s fault.”

None of the adults had been able to say anything with how much the kids were talking and the fact that they didn’t want to miss any of their words, but now Narcissa bent down to look both boys in the eyes before stating, “It is okay boys. You are both alright, correct?” she waited for them to nod before continuing, “Great. Now, Draco, we need to go home. I’m sure young Mister Potter here has to go home too, yes?” she looked to Harry, not expecting him to look so close to tears and shaking his head no. Harry whimpered a soft, “Please don’t make me go back” before hiding his face in Draco’s shoulder and crying.

Narcissa stood and said, “We will discuss Draco staying here with Mister Potter then.” before taking her husband and Snape out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop stopped working after I posted this, so I won't be able to add new chapters until I get a new one or I force myself to type it on my phone.


End file.
